Fate: Stay, Death!
by Writey the Writer
Summary: DISCONTINUED. If you want to adopt this one, just go on ahead!
1. The Final Summoning

**Fate/ Stay, Death!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Final Summoning

* * *

_Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Fate belongs to the fine creators of the Nasuverse! I wish I could own them! I'd be freaking rich! And I could erase the mistake that was the Quincy Arc!_

**Author's Note: **_Kinda hit a writing block with Fate/Zero Hair, and as I work that out I thought why not contribute to another section with good fics that end too soon! (Uraharaisgod's work had SO much potential! I was quite upset when I realized the Magus Guardian was a dead story.)_

_Anyways, ONWARDS!_

000

"You know you don't have to follow me everywhere right? Having someone watch you sleep is creepy."

Ichigo Kurosaki asked his new companion as he finished wrapping a cloth wrap over his wrist causing the bleeding to stop. The blonde girl kept her stoic façade and quirked an eyebrow.

"Considering that young man from earlier was killed inside his home by Lancer, it is only common sense for me to keep a vigilant watch while you rest, Master."

The ex-Substitute Soul Reaper groaned into his pillow as he flopped onto his bargain mattress. He had defeated _freaking Aizen _and lost his Shinigami powers two years back after so much time had passed he had finally adapted to living a normal life.

Until the universe decided to deck him in the face with a completely different supernatural faction that is. He wondered if his father had suggested Fuyuki as a 'nice place' on Urahara's insane orders.

_'Good guy, but not someone you want to be around for extended periods'_

"First off, I never agreed to fight in this '_Holy Grail War' _also, I don't even _know your name!", _Ichigo growled as he got up and began pacing around as Saber sat down, her armor dissipating in a flurry of light blue particles leaving behind a simple blue dress with puffy shoulders.

"As much as I would like to introduce myself, we must consider multiple facts. First of all, there are many a Servant and Master capable of advanced interrogation tactics or possible mind reading, and considering our unique situation, I believe you not knowing is the superior strategy."

"Then what the hell am I going to call you?"

"You may address me as Saber"

_'Oh jeez Ichigo, in Fuyuki you won't feel so left out, it's a perfectly normal and ordinary place! Nothing weird happens in Fuyuki Ichigo!' _ Ichigo thought glumly as he kept on pacing back and forth, _'Serves me right for listening to advice from Goat Face of all people. That man can't even pull his OWN life together, let alone mine!'_

"So you said you would explain this whole 'Holy Grail War' stuff to me when we got to a secure location" Ichigo began, sitting on his bed, "Well, we are in a secure location so tell me what the hell is going on!"

Saber nodded before beginning,

"The Holy Grail War is a competition between seven Masters, mages, and their summoned Heroic Servants. The Master provides the prana so the World, Gaia, does not reject us, and the Servants act in battles for their Master due to their superior skills and abilities" Saber looked at Ichigo, who promptly nodded to show his understanding.

"There are seven classes of Servants, the Three Knight Classes which are Saber, Archer, and Lancer. The other 'lesser' classes are Rider, Caster, and Assassin and let it be known that my class, the Saber Class, is considered to be the strongest class. We are summoned from the Throne of Heroes, a vault of the souls of the World's most prominent Heroes, all bound by a dream, a wish, or an ideal of some sort."

_'Throne of Heroes? Does Soul Society know about this? Do I even care if they do?'_

They had cut ties with him the minute he became powerless, and while he understood there was probably good intentions behind this, he still felt a bit of resentment towards them in that part of him he had buried deep down the day his mother died.

"That's…something alright, but why? I mean using _legendary _Heroes from across time for some Battle Royale to the death doesn't make sense, not unless there was something to be won that was worth dying for, so what's the prize for winning this War? A Grail?"

Saber gave a slight nod

"Yes, the victorious Master and Servant receive the Holy Grail, the most Sacred of Holy Reliquaries, which in turn grants a pair of Servant and Master a wish"

A wish? Ichigo was getting some _serious _Hogyoku vibes and he was _not _liking them.

"What kind of wish?"

"Any wish, resurrecting the dead, turning back the wheels of time, all is child's play for the Grail. However to power the Grail, it requires the deaths of six Heroic Servants, all of our opposing forces"

Ichigo's trademark scowl deepened

"Then why do you need to protect me? I mean, even if they kill me they'd still have to get through you right?"

Saber shook her head

"No, since a Master acts as a link to this world for their Servants, the death of the Master means the death of the Servant and Masters are the easier target since-"

"They're just normal humans, not superheroes from beyond the grave" Ichigo finished. The idea of seven people summoning seven legendary Heroes to brutally murder one another for a wish seemed quite petty. And like the kind of thing Aizen would have done without a moment's hesitation.

"For one uninformed of the world of mages, you catch on quick Master"

"So that means we are going to have kill that guy with the lance and Tohsaka's servant huh?" Saber nodded once more in response. Personally, Ichigo was itching to pay back this 'Lancer', the guy had murdered an innocent kid in cold blood, and Archer…

000

_"Are you telling me that Shirou Emiya is dead?" The red-clad man asked, stepping closer to the prickly teen._

_"Yes!" Ichigo growled, "I heard a noise like someone was being attacked, and by the time I got there he was dead! Then the spandex freak attacked me and she (Ichigo vaguely gestured towards the still very hostile Saber who was glaring daggers at Archer, her grasp on her blade tightening in anticipation of battle) just appeared in a flash of light._

_For some reason, the white-haired servant just couldn't seem to process this fact and stared between Saber and the orange-haired enigma._

_"Someone needs to kill Zeltrech" Heroic Servant EMIYA groaned under his breath, he quickly turned to glare down this Kurosaki Ichigo, "I'm letting you go since my Master hasn't given me orders to eliminate you, but make no mistake the next time we meet we will be enemies?"_

_('Why was Emiya dead? Who the hell was this new kid? Did the World have some sick sense of humor?' It dawned on him that he would have to explain to Tohsaka that the boy she wasted a supercharged gem healing was dead anyway. That was NOT going to be a fun conversation, he decided he would refrain from mentioning Saber and Kurosaki for now at least.) - Archer's Musings_

_With a dramatic turn, the Counter Force Guardian disappeared into his Spirit Form, desperately trying to understand when shit hit the fan._

_ "Would SOMEONE please explain to me what the HOLLOWED HELL is going on?" A certain spiky-haired teenager screamed into the empty street._

_"Master, let us return to a secure location before I debrief you on 'what the hollowed hell' is going on."_

_Ichigo sighed, his scowl deepening even further._

_"Fine, but you've got a lot of explaining to do"_

000

Ichigo had the distinct feeling that his very existence threw the red spirit for loop, for some reason or another. It was a weird first impression for sure.

"Hey Saber, one last question, what are these marks on my hand?" He lifted his hands and coolly observed the marking shaped like his Substitute Soul Reaper badge and the two scythes the crisscrossed below it.

"Those are your Command Seals, they allow you to overwhelm my will or boost my power at will. I would ask that you confer with me before using them if possible Master. There are also some things I refuse to do, and you only have three Command Seals to use. If all three are used then our contract will be severed and I shall disappear."

"Yeah, definitely" Ichigo answered, the idea of taking someone's free will from them was terrifying, yet another thing he felt like Aizen would kill to have. Besides, if he used all three then Saber would disappear from this world, despite only knowing her for less than an hour that was something he did not want to happen.

"Master, we must head down to inform the administrator of my summoning"

"The administrator?"

"The representative from the church that acts like both the rule maker and the rule enforcer, keeping Servants in check. It is common courtesy to meet with the administrator once a Servant has been summoned"

"Can't we just go tomorrow? I just found out about a _freaking _war between undead heroes and _wizards_, which I am now a part of, and if I'm not careful I will die horribly and it's already so late."

"Mages, not wizards, and it is not a good idea to risk offending the administrator, he can also provide you with the important information in a better manner than I can" Saber responded, her tone serious. Ichigo felt like tearing his hair out, at least when he was a Shinigami he had _some _time to deal with information before getting pulled into mortal peril!

"Fine, let's meet this stupid administrator"

Saber got up and walked to the door with Ichigo close behind

000

"So do you know any magecraft Saber?" The two walked down the dark street towards a church.

"No, in life I simply learned how to use my mana to enhance my battle capacities, true magecraft was too time-consuming for me to pursue" The most exemplary of Servant answered in a hushed tone, "The administrator of the war is almost always sent by the Catholic Church, be careful, they have a history of having ulterior motives Master"

Her Master nodded, in this war, it seemed everyone had a reason to stab someone in the back. At least the war with Aizen hadn't been so…complicated. Saber stopped as they reached the gate that led to the church, a cold air seemed to surround the place.

"I will stand here to guard the perimeter, while the Church is a neutral zone, we cannot be too careful"

His Servant stood quietly, wearing his coat to disguise herself. It worked…somewhat. A little bit.

Alright, not very well at all, but he didn't think he had it in him to poke a hole in Saber's disguise.

With a small groan as he contemplated where everything went wrong, he went to the church door and knocked. Within moments a voice answered,

"You may enter"

When Ichigo opened the door and met the administrator he didn't know what to feel exactly. The man just seemed _wrong_. He stood perfectly straight and stared at Ichigo with cold, dead eyes that put Ulquiorra's to shame. Everything about this priest caused his instincts to warn him of coming doom. He just wanted to leave this place and never meeting this man again, this man who was hollower than any Hollow he had ever met, but this guy was the _administrator _and good impressions were important.

"Yo, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Yo? Why did he say yo? Why not something that seemed more mature like hey, or hello! Now he sounded like a thug! With his hair and scowl, there was no way this guy didn't seem him as some kind of punk.

A slightly amused smile, those it didn't reach those soulless fish eyes, appeared on the priest's face

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Kirei Kotomine. I noticed your Command seals so you must the final Master of this Holy Grail War. Now with all seven Servants summoned, the War can begin in earnest." He spoke like this was about as interesting as watching leaves blow away in the wind, another worrying note for the man in charge of the whole endeavor.

The priest walked slowly down the side aisle with Ichigo staring him down. "Is there anything you would like to ask me? By the looks of it you were only introduced to the world of mages recently, perhaps even today, unfortunate that the Grail always brings in a few stragglers isn't it?"

The said straggler kept quiet since it appeared to be a rhetorical question.

"Now should you wish to simply exit the Grail War, you may pass on your Command Seals to me and I shall endeavor to find your Servant a new Master as soon as possible"

_'Hell no!' _There was no way he was letting this pale imitation of a man get control of Saber, he felt weirded out just by being in this guy's presence for under five minutes!

"No thanks, I plan to see this out to the end" Ichigo replied, "Letting someone like Lancer's Master get his hands on an omnipotent wish granter seems like a bad idea, I won't let any more innocent people get hurt because of this stupid war"

This seemed to amuse the priest even more.

"Ah, I see, you're one of those 'Hero' types, aren't you? No matter, everyone has their reasons for wanting the Grail, and let it be known that the Grail chooses those who have a reason to seek it." Kotomine stopped walking around to turn to face the seventh Master, "Now we should wrap this up, you have a long few days ahead of you. What class is your Servant?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes

"Shouldn't you already know? You said I was the last Master." Kotomine smiled slightly.

"Yes, you are the last Master, but strangely enough there were three Masters who did not bother to come and inform me of who they were and their Servants, making my job quite difficult, as you can imagine."

The ex-Substitute Shinigami scowled a bit deeper at the moderator of the war before answering.

"I summoned Saber." Kirei turned his head sharply, his eyes open in…surprise.

"Truly? I was under the impression that..." Kotomine's words drifted off, before he suddenly broke into a slight chuckle, "How very unusual, you are quite the interesting man. I do hope you get some rest, tomorrow is when the war truly begins. I fought in the previous War and I can tell you that these things tend to get a little, uh, _messy_."

Turning around and speed walking as fast as he could Ichigo exited the church to return to his apartment with Saber.

000

Saber turned to see her Master approaching at an increased pace with a look of…anxiety.

Unusual considering that even when she had bombarded him with the information of the Grail War, Mages, and Heroic Spirits he had been merely confused and then determined.

"We are NEVER coming back here again, and I mean NEVER" Ichigo ground out as he began to walk down the street, the 'inconspicuous' Saber following closely behind him, "That moderator, administrator, whatever the hell he wants to call himself scares the ever-living shit out of me"

A sinking feeling dawned in Saber's heart. Could it be _that _man, but hadn't Kiritsugu killed him? Then again if there were two people who Saber knew death could not keep down it was Kiritsugu Emiya and Kirei Kotomine.

"Who was the administrator?"

Ichigo shuddered,

"A man by the name of Kirei Kotomine, his eyes were so…_empty_, it was like I was looking at a husk or a mannequin rather than a real, breathing person."

If Kirei hadn't changed, and Saber doubted he had, then chances were the man was playing a long game to get his hands on the Grail, no matter the cost. That was not something she could allow to happen, not after all that man and that monster of a Servant Gilgamesh had done.

"Indeed Master, if it is your wish we shall avoid Kotomine, but we have bigger priorities to get past" Saber stated plainly, there were numerous disadvantageous they had that many of their opponents would not hesitate to capitalize on, "First and foremost we must learn your Element and Origin and get you to at least the bare minimum capacity in magecraft."

Ichigo scowled before nodding his head in agreement, as he was now he was worse than useless, a hindrance rather than a help and oh how he _loathed _it. A fate worse than hell for one named the _One Protector_.

"Secondly, since you were not the one to draw the circle, and it was Shirou Emiya's blood that acted as a catalyst, the efficiency of mana transfer to me is quite low which makes it quite surprising that I am getting anything at all"

Her Master's eyes widened in shock if Saber ran out of his mana then…

"I will not be running out anytime soon Master that is why it is our _second _priority" Saber reassured, sensing his thought process.

"Yeah…for now, let's get some sleep, we've got along day tomorrow" Ichigo sighed as he and his Servant walked back towards his apartment.

"Master, you are aware that as a Servant I do not need sleep?"

"Don't ruin this for me, Saber, this day has been one disaster after the next and I just want it to end."

000

Kirei Kotomine simply walked to the front row of the church and sat down, processing the strange turn of events.

"I was under the impression it would be the son of Emiya who would summon your beloved Saber" the priest spoke, "but it appears to not be so."

"Do you doubt the abilities of your King, Kirei?" from the shadows a blond man with red slit eyes emerged, "Make no mistake, Artoria Pendragon is the Saber of the Fifth Heaven's Feel, exactly as planned."

The treacherous priest's eyes narrowed in contemplation before understanding dawned upon him.

"May I ask why you changed your plans? Was Emiya not to be a toy for you to play with, a chance at revenge against Kiritsugu?"

Gilgamesh, the King of King, laughed

"Indeed, while the pathetic child of that vile cur Emiya would have been entertaining, I found a far more excellent and valuable piece to play with," The King of Heroes waved his hand contemptuously, "So _perhaps _I slowed down the Emiya boy on his way back after his 'resurrection', _perhaps_ I informed Lancer that the boy would run to a summoning circle, _perhaps _I arranged so Kurosaki would be in the right place at the right time to arrive just after Emiya's death and summon my beloved. But why on Earth would I replace one mongrel with another?"

"Perhaps indeed" Kotomine chuckled, the hint of sadism creeping into his voice, "Perhaps, having Kurosaki _will _be more interesting after all, my information tells me that Kiritsugu only taught his son the basics of magecraft and nothing about the war itself."

Gilgamesh once again roared with laughter, with a lofty swipe of his hand a golden portal appeared in his right hand, and two cups fell into his left. He quickly poured the fine wine from cellars of Tokiomi himself, the man they had murdered.

"Should we share a drink then Kotomine? A toast to a most amusing game of Masters and Servants, one with enough excitement to entertain _the _King!"

"To all the entertainment one could wish for my King", with a clink they both drank as their foul plots began to move forward, one step at a time.

000

**Author's Note: **_Yeet, we begin with Saber already introduced? Why? In the first three rewrites, I've done, I could never make it sound good when I started describing how Ichigo got there! Besides, through Flash Backs in the next few chapters, the events leading to Ichigo's arrival and the incident with Lancer and our dear hero's meeting with the King of Heroes shall all be explained! _

_(You thought this was one of those stories where Ichigo just happened to stumble on a dead Shirou and a far more efficient Lancer, but instead, it was him, GILGAMESH)_

_Poor EMIYA, he is so confused and Saber is being her distant self…for now at least!_

_Let it be known that I do not do Harem stories. I just don't like them and making one true romantic entanglement is difficult enough on its own. So the one pairing is IchigoXArtoria and it will be a slow burn._


	2. Strategy and Salvation

**Fate/Stay, Death!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Strategy and Salvation_

_Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Fate is a proud part of the Nasuverse! I own nothing!_

**Author's Note: **_Everything moved quite fast last chapter didn't it? Ah well, it was the introduction so it'll be fine! This is going to have a weird update schedule because I am getting ready for testing at school so don't expect weekly updates! Also is it Artoria or Arturia? Depending on the source it seems to differ…_

_Anyway, let the Fifth Heaven's Feel begin in earnest! Entertainment befitting a King, and soon cannon will be thrown to the wind like EMIYA's sanity!_

_As someone who has only watched Apocrypha, Fate Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, and Fate: Zero my knowledge on magecraft and TYPE-MOON lore is a bit lacking. So I spent two hours just reading on the TYPE-MOON wiki, more than I had to cause the stuff is so god damn interesting! Seriously, I could get lost just reading that stuff for hours (and I did). Anyway, finding a way to fit Shinigami into that ridiculously well-built and lore-based system was difficult, but I've got a rough idea of what to do! And it's only possible because Central Forty-Six and the Gotei Thirteen have an ego that is only surpassed by the Golden Douche Bag himself!_

_To give a heads up to my dearest readers, Ichigo will be having a reflection of the same problem he faced during Bleach, he has boatloads of power but almost no control over it as the problem is his own body can't handle the output. A direct opposite of the twenty-seven shit circuits Emiya had._

_Note: Inserting Bleach Lore (Not even going to acknowledge the Quincy Arc except for certain details!) is into the Nasuverse is a real pain, but it is doable and even gives Aizen a better reason for his whole rebellion than killing the Soul King (I could be wrong, but did we ever learn WHY he hated the Soul King so much?)._

_Also, reviews are appreciated (criticism without any reasoning on how to improve my is NOT welcome_

* * *

Rin Tohsaka tightened her grip, the strain of which caused her veins to bulge slightly. The boy she had wasted her TEN YEARS of conserved mana on managed to last less than two hours before getting himself killed by Lancer…again!

She fell back into the chair of her living room dejectedly, Archer standing next to her arms crossed.

By the sounds of it, her Heroic Spirit didn't even seem too perturbed by the thought, even seeming to be quite _satisfied _by it. So now all she had to account for with this shit day is the loss of her largest mana storage and the information that her Servant is a sadist who thrives on the death of high schoolers. The Tohsaka heiress calmed herself, losing control in front of her Servant would only make her seem…more immature than she had already made herself out to be.

"Anything else to report Archer?"

The Counter Guardian shrugged, before eventually deciding to give her a small nugget of information.

"Based on my surveillance, the Einzbern's Master has summoned Berserker, he seems to be…quite powerful."

Rin groaned, this day just got worse and worse.

"Any news on the Saber Servant?"

Her Archer's face twitched for a moment, as he struggled to resist the compelling nature of the Command Seal Tohsaka had used on him.

"None whatsoever."

_'__Filthy liar' _

For some reason or another, Archer was keeping information about Saber away from her. Calling him out on it would be more trouble than it was worth, her Servant was too damn stubborn for that. Still, it infuriated her that she didn't even know who had summoned the strongest of the classes, though it may have been some straggler.

"And we nothing of Caster, Assassin, or Rider?" Archer shook his head in response.

"No, we know for a fact that one of the three has a Bounded Field set up around the school." Rin's eyes furrowed.

"How do we know it wasn't Lancer's Master?" The sarcastic servant shot her a _look_.

"Then why would he send Lancer to scout out an area he already has a Bounded Field over?"

The first tier magus turned bright red.

"It could be to mislead us!" Archer shot her a look, under which she withered. Rin cleared her throat before deciding on the best course of action.

"Anyway, the biggest problem we have is Saber and their Master, followed closely by the Einzbern's and then Lancer, the Makiri's should be no problem since their mages don't have Circuits"

Archer stared firmly at her.

"I agree that Saber and the Einzbern's Master are the biggest threats, but the Makiri's along with the remaining Masters are not people we should take lightly Master, underestimating _anyone _in the Holy Grail War is a tactical error of the highest order."

The last Tohsaka reluctantly sighed

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I intended for you to accompany me to school today, but with the Grail War officially kicking off, I want you to go and survey the city, find Saber. If you can't then find the Einzbern Master and do some reconnaissance."

The Counter Guardian brought his hand to his chin

"Information is key in any battle, the one that knows the most has the undoubted advantage over their enemies, taking that tactical advantage from Saber and her Master will be key for our victory"

Rin Tohsaka was called a prodigy for a reason, her head turned sharply to stare at her Servant.

"Her?"

EMIYA realized his mistake far too late, opening his mouth and then closing it, opting to stay silent then dig his grave even further.

"Archer, our relationship is about _trust _and the _sharing of information_, imagine how I feel when my Servant not only deigned not to mention that he already knows of Saber, but that he has the _gall _to lie to my face about it!"

"It was a brief encounter, I didn't want to mention it because I barely had any information" Years as a Counter Guardian had taught him to stay calm under fire and lie like the Devil. Step one in a successful lie was, to tell the truth, a distorted image of it of course.

He barely had information on whatever the hell was going on with Saber and this Ichigo Kurosaki and he did not like that one bit.

"I shall accept your apology but remember to tell me everything from now on. And if you do something like this again and I'll…"The school idol stopped talking as she struggled to come up with a viable threat.

"You'll what?" The man once known as Shirou Emiya had a massive smirk on his face, "Is there nothing that your dastardly first-tier magus mind can think of to hurt her big tough Servant?"

Something inside her snapped at that moment.

"Archer, if you withhold information accidentally or on purpose from me, I will _make _you wear a maid's costume and _fight _in it for the rest of the War"

With a slight smirk towards the flabbergasted EMIYA, Rin got up and walked through the door.

_'__Tohsaka has a very dark mind, doesn't she?' _

Shaking his head, Archer sighed deeply

_'__That Kurosaki owes me big for this"_

Shaking his head, Archer entered his astral form and began his search for the X factor in this Grail War, Ichigo Kurosaki.

000

_Ichigo found himself floating over hilly terrain, dark clouds blocking out the sun itself. The rolling hills were covered in dust and ash._

_'__Is this a dream?'_

_Looking down, the Savior of Soul Society felt mildly disgusted at the mounds of corpses and the ocean of blood that swamped the land. Several knights skewered into the ground, others chopped into pieces. Even at the height of the Winter War, it had never been this bad._

_'__Is this what a war between humans is like?'_

_Suddenly his disembodied view forced itself to watch as a fully armored Knight of some kind or another screamed for someone as they cut down soldiers, the name being shouted was distorted just enough that he couldn't hear it, quite similar to Zangestu's when they had first met._

_His surprise increased when he recognized the figure that approached the Knight in red and silver._

_It was Saber, his Servant._

_'__Is this…her memory? Why am I seeing this all in Third Person then?'_

_He watched as she burst forward and rammed a massive lance through the first Knight's gut, the force of the blow causing their horned mask to break apart and reveal a girl that was the mirror image of Saber._

_And just as the copy was opening her mouth Ichigo heard a voice in his ear._

**_"_****_Wake the hell up King! Don't make me kick your ass and take over!"_**

Almost leaping off the floor Ichigo sat up in a cold sweat. Looking over at Saber who was sleeping quite peacefully, if a bit intensely, in his bed. It had taken him about half an hour to convince her to use his bed as he was sure that she would need it more in the coming days if they couldn't find an alternative mana source.

While she had protested, the minute she had lain down, she entered a deep slumber which both confused and amused the _One Protector_.

That voice had been suspiciously like his Inner Hollow, which despite all the ramifications brought a fluttering feeling of hope to Ichigo, perhaps through Thaumaturgy (Magecraft? Whatever!), he could regain his Soul Reaper powers and more importantly _Zangetsu_.

Falling back on the blanket he had lain on the floor, Ichigo felt himself drift back into slumber preparing for the long day that was coming.

000

"So Saber, do you have any idea of who can teach my magecraft?"

Ichigo plopped down in his breakfast table, watching in horrified fascination as she seeming absorbed the cup ramen supply that Ichigo had bought the day before. Having gotten a good night's sleep, sans the nightmare, the full weight of the day before had dropped on him. Killing a bunch of people for a wish was insane! But if he backed out, then Saber would disappear and despite only knowing her for such a short period she was starting to grow on him.

Finishing her fifth cup that morning, Saber regally cleaned her mouth with a napkin before deciding to reply

"My knowledge on this day and age are quite lacking Master, but all the people I am aware of are either participants of the Grail War or happen to be backing other Masters" The seventeen-year-old scrunched his face in thought before Saber continued.

"Due to this, we are limited to a few options, the most viable option is to seek an alliance with another Master, preferably Caster since they are the most magecraft oriented. However, Casters are thought to be one of the weakest Servants, throwing in with them will be seen as weakness, it would be even worse if Caster rejected us do to our…disadvantageous. Currently, the only thing keeping us from our untimely demise is the fact that no one knows who or what you are Master"

Ichigo looked out the window for several moments before turning to look at Saber.

"I think I may know a guy who can help me out with the whole magecraft thing, I'll call him a bit later. Right now let's talk about your whole 'mana deficiency' problem."

"As you wish Master, due to a _multitude _of factors our link as Master and Servant is as tenuous as a rusted, mostly broken chain" The teenager winced at the bluntness of her statement, but if she is as such then he had no doubt that was the case, "You summoned me without making your summoning circle, used a mixture of your blood and the boy Lancer killed as the medium, and you did not say the chant"

"The only thing sustaining me is my own rather massive mana reserves and the raw output of mana you are constantly exuding."

That brought back memories of his massive, uncontrollable reiatsu reserves from when he still had his powers.

_'__Somethings never change I guess'_

"What's the big problem if my reserves make up for it?"

Saber pointedly glared at him

"While you are putting a rather enormous amount of mana constantly, only about 20% of that mana is reaching me, at best, the rest of your energy is acting to reinforce our link like…" The British woman, her accent was quite obvious even to Ichigo, gestured vaguely as if the word was escaping her.

"Duct tape?"

"Yes, like _duct tape_, while this is fine in a noncombat situation, it becomes quite the hassle when I take much damage and require healing from you, meaning in a serious situation we will be in a disadvantageous matchup, even more so then we are now."

Well damn, then this whole mana thing was quite the problem, wasn't it?

"Aren't there other ways to get mana, can't you absorb it from the air?" Saber once again glared at him, her eyes like her sword, powerful and fierce.

"I am not a _plant _Master, I am not capable of magical photosynthesis. Regardless there are indeed two methods for me to gain the mana necessary for combat, the first option is to devour the mana and souls of-"

"No" Ichigo cut her off, "You are not going to devour _anyone's _soul"

Saber shot him a look that mixed in both annoyance and something else he could not identify.

"I was about to say I would refuse to do such a thing Master, it is good to see I have an honorable Master this time around," The English Servant's eyes proceeded to bulge as she noticed her slip up, Ichigo on the other hand skillfully avoided mentioning the topic, if only for the moment.

"And option number two?"

"For us to become one" Ichigo scratched his head in confusion

"You mean like Voltron?" Saber merely tilted her head, "I am not sure what this 'Voltron' is, but unless the modern meaning of sexual intercourse has changed so much since my time, then no."

"Yeah, I guess that- wait a minute- did you say that option two was _sexual intercourse_!"

"Yes Master," The blonde scrunched her face and scrutinized the face of her new Master, who was slowly brightening up to a shade that lived up to his namesake, "Are you perchance sick Master? Going into battle while hampered by a disease is most ill-advised"

"NO!" Ichigo shot up, "It's just that you talked about sex like it was just something that is _done _and-"

"Ah I see, you are a virgin then"

If it were possible, Ichigo turned redder than before, "W-WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS"

Saber quirked an eyebrow as the once Substitute Shinigami turned his own words in his head and noted his screw up.

"Since this appears to make you uncomfortable Master, then perhaps I should teach you how to hide your signature, at your current rate of mana expenditure I would give you mere hours before another Heroic Servant found our location."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Saber grew troubled, "In fact the very _lack _of an Assassin Servant not going after us this far is…concerning to me. This means that either Assassin has already been eliminated, unlikely, or they benefit from our continued survival in some manner"

"Alright, so how do I 'restrain' my mana?"

"Take off your shirt Master, we shall see how many Circuits you have and hopefully their quality at the same time" Ichigo complied, with only the slightest of blushes while Saber remained barely phased if a little shuddery when around her shirtless Master.

"Ok, one thing, just call me Ichigo," Seeing Saber was about to argue, "You are a living person or ghost, and so there isn't any need to call me Master unless we are in the middle of battle. That and if my Dad ever stops by for a surprise investigation/dropkick and hears you calling me _Master_" Ichigo shivered.

Saber grinned, slightly. She was even prettier when she smiled, especially for someone who was so grim and proper all the time, Ichigo noted dumbly.

"As you wish, Ichigo" Shaken out of a stupor, Ichigo looked back into Saber's green eyes.

"So how do I do this Saber?"

"Your magic circuits were opened once you summoned me, the Grail acted as a catalyst for the first time you've done magic, unusual but not unheard of either," She turned to make sure her Master was paying attention, once assured of his focus she continued, "From then on you can access your Circuits at will with a certain _trigger_, some sudden event like the stab of a sword or the shot of an arrow to cause your Circuits to activate

Taking a deep breath, the once Substitute Shinigami closed his eyes and tried to remember a sudden event or attack that he could use as a trigger to reactivate his Magic Circuits. He had been in so many that they were the best possible choice for a trigger.

_'__Byakuya's Senbonzakura and its sudden swarm of attacks? When Aizen cut me in half almost instantaneously?' _Unbidden, a memory that still haunted him appeared. He was hanging from the dome of Las Noches, suspended by a thick cord-like tail as the winged Arrancar known as Ulquiorra had fired his Cero Oscuras through his chest.

Ichigo couldn't breathe, he fell back and all he could hear was the sound of a Cero tear through his chest, the feeling of death and the raw emptiness of Ulquiorra. The fear that had gripped at that moment was beyond that of which Kenpachi or even Aizen at their worst could bring out in him, the fact he hadn't truly defeated Ulquiorra was just salt on his open wounds.

**"****Come on King? You gonna give up cause things got a little tougher? You're not even dying' by an enemy, you're getting killed by your stupid brain! That makes me regret sacrificing myself for your sorry ass!" **

Feeling invigorated from the stinging familiar taunts, Ichigo forced his memory to go back to his final clash with Aizen, the total surety he had when he had fought the megalomaniac blow for blow, the strike for a strike until he had dealt a blow so powerful that Urahara's trap was able to activate. The all-powerful feeling that had made being Mugetsu so perfect filled him once again.

Upon realizing something had happened Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down at his body where Magic circuits overlaid his entire form, wrapping around his chest and arms like a pseudo-nervous system. The familiar feeling of an ocean of energy that was just _him _and _himself _was available to Ichigo once more, and it was intoxicating.

The raw mana manifesting itself as an energy that was surrounded him like lightning itself rather than the wind like reiatsu he was so accustomed to.

Saber was appraising his circuits while he was simply overwhelmed by the feeling of his soul once more.

"Surprisingly high amount of magic circuits for someone who is a first-generation magus, twenty-eight circuits is not something to scoff at Ichigo" Saber mused, "Their quality is simply ridiculous, were you perhaps enhanced by some form of Phantasmal Beast during birth?"

Seeing the stupefied look on her summoner's face she decided to assume the answer was a no.

Ichigo was having trouble explaining why the process of using mana, od, whatever it was called was so familiar, the feeling of his magic circuits just felt _right_.

"Never mind, the first step to restraining your presence is to try and tune your mana output to the same level as the ambiance of nature" Ichigo frowned as he attempted to use his newly awakened circuits to sense the ambient energy his Servant was talking about.

"But its constantly shifting, how am I supposed to match it to that?" Saber nodded, a slight hint of pride evident on her face.

"That is the reason why detecting presences is a valuable skill to all mages, despite a mages best effort the ambiance of nature is too volatile and prone to change to be perfectly matched, the only reason some of the Assassin class are capable of such things is the True Magic of the Grail enhancing their capabilities coupled with the fact that we Heroic Spirits are constantly under the process of being erased by Gaia."

Ichigo was a little bit in awe of what exactly a Heroic Spirit could do, the average Heroic Spirit appeared to be Captain Class even Saber in her weakened form could easily match the likes of Mayuri or Toshiro, perhaps at full power, she could even go toe to toe with the older Captains like Juushiro and the drunk guy.

(Except Kenpachi, that guy was just beyond anyone's capabilities, his victory had been almost dumb luck rather than true skill or power.)

"Please attempt to tune yourself to nature somewhat" Nodding his head, Ichigo tried stretching his senses out, decreasing the raw concentration of mana but despite his best efforts, his circuits were creating so much at this point that they were surpassing the rate at which he could spread his energy out.

"I don't think I can Saber" His Servant looked away

"Even if it doesn't work now, please keep trying when you have the chance, our greatest advantage in this War is the element of surprise which cannot be capitalized on with the power output you are letting out."

"Alright, fine I'll do it Saber" Ichigo finally, he felt energized like he never had before and he could feel that fire that had defined him throughout his life becoming rekindled. All the while, his Core hummed with power as his Inner World slowly began to use his newfound power source to repair itself much to the glee of a certain Inner Hollow.

000

Caster was confused, something she could not say happened very often. The summoning of the last Servant had been especially obvious to her, a Caster from the Age of the Gods.

While the summoning in of itself had been an expected occurrence, what followed had not been.

Briefly, there had been a flash of energy powerful enough to warrant attention. The only reasonable hypothesis was that some straggler had ended up stumbling into the Grail War, once again it was nothing out of the ordinary. The power outage itself was simply ridiculous, however, rivaling some of the great Mages of history in raw power (though that was as much of a curse as it was a blessing, control was something this new Magus most certainly lacked).

Back in her times, such an event would have warranted some curiosity and perhaps a healthy amount of wariness, but in this day and age it was simply a tantalizing fruit hanging just within Medea's range and she knew she wanted to snatch up this new specimen and see what made them tick.

Now, when that energy had reawakened, albeit far weaker than before, she made sure to keep track of the relative area where the object of her interest resided.

"Oh so much to do and so little time" Medea groaned, "Ah well, whoever they are, they'll need to come to visit my temple at some point to win this war, I can snatch them up then!"

With a sight, the Witch of Betrayal began to rearrange her plots to fit in the new unknown.

000

Lancer sat, bent at the knee as his 'Master' gazed at him with cold calculation.

"I find it rather interesting that you failed to kill a mere boy, one who was completely unaware of mages and magic in the first place Lancer," Kirei smirked slightly, "Perhaps Ireland's Child of Light isn't all that the people say he is"

The Servant in question remained on the floor, though his grip on his legendary weapon tightened tenfold.

"Luckily for you, this turned out to be one of Gilgamesh's machinations so you are absolved of your pitiful failure this time Lancer" Cu sighed, torture by command seal was a bitch after all.

"What information did you gather on Caster?"

Lancer snorted before answering

"She killed her Master and found a new one, and then somehow managed to summon Assassin," The priest was momentarily stunned, "Though I did not manage to find her identity, I do believe she was a mage from Greece, in the Age of the Gods"

"How interesting, but nothing less than one should expect of a Caster I suppose," The sadistic priest murmured, "For now keep an eye on this 'Kurosaki Ichigo', when the time is right you will arrange a little accident, Gilgamesh's flights of fancy may entertain him, but the only joy I will find is the despair of a city as it is consumed by the flames of the Grail"

"You sure that's a good idea Master?"

As the priest turned, his eye widened as he brought his hands to his chest and began cough completely blindsiding Lancer. He had always figured someone would have to kill the bastard, preferably him, but here he was just choking to death.

"H-how cruel of y-you Grail, to give me life and then take it from me so" A glowing light encompassed Kirei, originating from his beatless heart, warping his figure slightly. Lancer was merely confused by the sudden turn of events as a figure stepped out of the pillar of light.

"My thanks Kotomine Kirei, I would say it a shame you had to die but…I would be lying, you most certainly will not be missed," The figure spoke, his voice barely audible to Lancer, "But rest assured, your death shall help humanity reach salvation"

The new being finally acknowledged the stupefied Hound of Ulster

"Hello Lancer, I am the Ruler of this war" Lancer could make out the man's white hair and golden eyes, his eyes then close and a pleasant smile appeared on his face, "Would you like to assist me in bringing humanity salvation?"

Cu Chulainn could do naught but stare before the Ruler chuckled.

"Give it some thought, Hound of Ulster, but patience is not one of my virtues" With that, the newly reincarnated Ruler walked away and whatever hint of an ordinary war was thrown out the window. A new age was coming, the Ruler thought, and nothing would stop him this time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_It is rather obvious who the Ruler is, isn't it? Arguably one of the more interesting characters in Fate and now here he is watching over the Fifth Grail War. _

_But was he reincarnated by Angra Mainyu or rather the remnants of the True Grail?_

_There haven't been any fight scenes mainly because, despite the rather low tier state in comparison to the Fourth War, strategy and planning have always been key points in any Grail War. On the other hand, some action will be prominent in the next chapter and onwards._

_Ichigo's sucky energy control skills return with full force! Arturia doesn't know what to do with her Master._

_As for Kirei…well, he thought he was going to be top dog for a SOLID two chapters and was promptly killed by the very heart given to him by the Grail! Or was he? _

_Anywho, people said not to follow cannon and my biggest fear was that I would end up accidentally doing so due to the similarities that remained! Solution? Taking out my proverbial plot gun and blasting several holes through UBW, Fate, Heaven's Feel, and Apocrypha and using super glue to hold the shards together!_

_A final bit I wanted to point out was Ichigo's slight OOCness and…there are many reasons for this. First off, it's been about a year or two since I've seen Bleach (fanfics don't count!) so getting his personality right is a bit difficult without some more super intense research. Not to mention, this Ichigo has been ousted by his friends (they had good intentions, even if they were being stupid) and is also quite depressed from having a part of his SOUL destroyed! _

_As for Shinigami powers and all that crap, well yes and no, some powers will be gained but don't expect to see Hollow/Shinigami/Quincy/Fullbringer Super Ichigo anytime soon._

_Enough with the ranting, enjoy a nice little Omake!_

* * *

**May the Reishi be with Uryuu**

"Master, we have another problem"

Ichigo sighed.

"Didn't I say for you not to call me Master, it's just Ichigo!"

"Alright Just Ichigo"

"…"

"…"

"Is it bad that I can't tell if you're messing with me or not?" he muttered mostly to himself,

"What is it?"

"I need a few sets of clothes, my armor and dress is not suited for constant wear, especially if I must accompany you to school."

"We'll get some stuff from the store later, once I've talked to a certain jackass"

000

In Karakura Town, Ishida Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose, causing them to glint mysteriously.

"I sense a disturbance in the reishi" After a moment's thought it came to him, "KUROSAKI!"

000

Ichigo opened the door to see…Uryuu?

"Where did you even find where I lived?"

"There is no time!" The Quincy screeched, before promptly yeeting several outfits into Ichigo's face and running off leaving a rather confounded Saber and an equally disturbed Ichigo.

**{The End}**


	3. A Scabbard, a Corpse, and a Berserker!

**Fate: Stay, Death!**

_Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Fate belongs to the fine creators of the Nasuverse!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_After watching a Nux Taku video I recently found out that Bleach's anime is getting continued in 2021. I'm someone that started into anime in the last two to three years, but Bleach is still very close to my heart. It was one of the first 'super popular' anime that I ever watched and I loved it from almost the first episode. (My first ever anime was Blue Exorcist, thanks to Netflix!), While the Quincy Arc was definitely a mess...there is no doubt that it'll be VISUALLY appealing! _

_Anyway, let us start with the story then!_

_EDIT: To my 41st review (Guest), what I mean is that the HIGHEST tier of Heroic Spirits (Arthuria {at her best and as Saber}, Gilagmesh, Karna) are Captin Class (well Arthuria would be closer in power to Komamura or Hitsugaya while Gilgamesh is kind of wild card due to the nature of the Gates of Babylon. Karna is freaking Karna and that pretty much sums it up. The vast majority of Heroic Spirits are sprinkled in the Seated positions anywhere from the tenth seat (maybe even below) to lieutenant (because Renji...he brings down the curve, specifically Renji)._

* * *

**Chapter 3: **A Scabbard, a Corpse, and a Berserker!

* * *

Emiya jumped through the city, leaping from rooftops with casual ease in his astralized form.

His Master was at school, mostly safe with only the likes of Shinji (he was sure that Caster's Master wouldn't attack just yet, it wasn't the Witch's style) posed even a remote threat.

He had casually ignored the first part of his order, to find Saber and her Master, since it was most likely that absurdly powerful mana he had felt mere moments ago and he had more pressing matters to deal with than that headache of a brat, Kurosaki.

The bigger problem was, of course, Avalon. The legendary Scabbard of Excalibur, the Ultimate Defense. Due to his _unique _knowledge, he was well aware of the presence of the sacred relic and the healing factor it gave...had given...Shirou, him, _them?_ It was far too valuable of an item to simply leave in the hands of bumbling humans for no other reason than _squeamishness _on his part, he even had the advantage of being the only person to know of the relic being inside their body.

Emiya calmed himself as he watched the Fuyuki Police Department from a slight distance away. It looked woefully insecure, at least to the eyes of a Counter Guardian well versed in assassinating _tricky _targets.

"The things I do for you...Rin," Emiya mumbled to himself before exiting from his astralized form wearing casual clothing. He hopped down in a secluded area and quickly blended into the crowd and slipped into the building.

Entering the lobby he reached the receptionist quickly.

"I need to use a bathroom, is there one available here?" Depending on the receptionist's mood could decide the ease at which he could do this.

The middle-aged man sighed monotonously,

"Down the hall and to the left, when you're done don't loiter."

How pleasant. Bowing his head and muttering thanks he walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He quickly checked if it was empty before astralizing and waited until someone entered before slipping out. He glided into the less accessible areas of the department until he found what he needed.

The morgue, in the lower levels.

His body should still be there, it wasn't likey they _wouldn't _investigate a crazy spear murder. When someone, a mortician of some sort, left the room, Emiya quickly entered before letting his astralization fall away. His Mind's Eye would warn if someone was about to enter.

Deciding not to waste time he quickly accessed the computer (it was rather distressing how the password to such secure, confidential information was actually PASSWORD) and found what he was looking for.

"10C...10D...there it is, 10E."

He quickly picked the lock and pulled out the compartment holding the body of his past self. Despite everything, seeing his own face scrunched in a look of horror (yippee for rigor mortis) was a nauseating one.

"Where did Kiritsugu place the scabbard?" Emiya pondered, despite his undying hatred for his past self, mutilating a dead body was not something he wanted to do, "Guess I'll just have to put a few small incisions…"

The red-clad Archer quickly shut the compartment and astralized himself as a doctor and a familiar figure walked in.

"-your step brother's body is here but since he was...well...murdered, it will be a few days before we are allowed to release back to you," The young doctor explained, fidgeting with her hair nervously.

"I-I see," The girl sniffled, crying. She was good at manipulating others, Emiya noted, horrifyingly good, "C-Can I at least have a...few moments alone with...the body...Shirou-nii?"

The poor woman didn't stand a chance against a crying girl.

"Of course!" The doctor nearly yelled, "I'll come in here and inform you when your guardian returns."

Emiya had a sneaking suspicion who her 'guardian' was and things were most certainly looking bad for him. He was most likely in an enclosed space with _Berserker _of all the Heroes. Curse his E-ranked luck!

The girl's eyes were wiped away and her demure look almost instantly disappeared as soon as the doctor had left the room. She walked purposefully over to the very compartment Archer had opened before her entry into the room.

"You know, when Berserker noticed you entering into the police station I was stumped," Illyasviel admitted as if the very statement was painful for her to say (which it probably was), "I knew my _brother _was killed by Lancer, but why would a Servant break into a _mortuary_? Was it to hide evidence of his Noble Phantasm or his abilities? Did you know I was coming to investigate and, unsuccessfully, planned to assassinate me here? Or...was there something about my dearest brother that I don't know about?"

She knew he was here.

"I know what you're thinking, how did you know I was in here already?" The purple cloaked girl smiled a most dangerous smile, "Well, the very first thing I asked that nice kind lady was if anyone had messed with my brother's body, she told me not since they put him in their last night...so why is the dust on the handle gone?"

She gestured slightly at the place where he had grabbed the handle to pull the compartment open. Was she freaking Sherlock Homes or something?

He deastralized promptly. There was no point in keeping up the charade. Berserker also deastralized...lucky him.

"Isn't this nice?" She smiled, what a horrid smile it was, one that promised death and pain and even some extra deadly pain, or painful death, "Now I might be willing to let you go...if you tell me why you're here."

"That isn't a very wise choice," Emiya grunted, crossing his arms, "If I tell you what's to stop you from just killing me anyway?"

The girl waited for a moment before raising her hand.

"By the power of my Command Seal, Berserker, should this Servant follow the given instruction fully, then you are not allowed to attack him for the next three hours even if I order differently," She was overconfident. Her absolute faith in Berserker had made her waste a command seal, but with the numerous seals she had...perhaps it wasn't as big of a sacrifice as it seemed, "Now why don't you answer my question? I'll know if you're lying, I am quite good at reading people !"

"Let's just say I have a personal connection to the boy." Archer lied through his teeth. The Einzbern's smile fell immediately into a grimace.

"Berserker, _annihilate him_!" Cursing his horrid luck once more, Archer jumped into action, jumping to the compartment with the body of one Shirou Emiya and away from a fatal attack by Berserker, opening it and taking the body before an idea struck him.

"The boy has Avalon implanted inside of him, I wanted to recover that and confirm he was truly dead."

"It's too late for that now, liar!" Ilyasviel became quickly confused as Berserker had stopped moving and simply loitered around, "What are you waiting for Berserker, annihilate him! Grind his bones to dust!"

Archer grinned smugly at the horrified expression on Illya's face.

"Don't you remember that command seal you wasted so presumptuously, the only condition was that if I answered your question fully then he wasn't allowed to attack me for three hours, and I fulfilled my side of the deal, didn't I?" The reddened face and angry glare were very uplifting to Archer's ego.

"In the spirit of kindness, I'll let you live now, homunculus, see you later!" Deciding not to wait to see if the girl would use her other command seals to have Berserker still attack him, Archer shot out of the room and jumped through a window as the police mobilized.

Once again, his experience as a Counter Guardian let him run circles around them, much to the FCPD's dismay.

Rin was going to be so pissed if she found out about this. At least he had what he came for; plus pissing off Illya was definitely entertaining.

* * *

Never let it be said that Kisuke Urahara was not a freakishly intelligent man. The only Soul Reaper that was smart enough to out plan Aizen, an achievement that needs not be explained because _Aizen_.

That didn't mean he was not, on rare occasions, completely taken aback by a development.

"This is the Urahara Shop, we sell candy, toys, and special items...would you like to pre-order a few items for pick-up?" Kisuke drawled, lazily turning the chord on the landline, "Just to be clear, we don't do delivery!"

"I'm not calling for your merch Hat and Clogs!"

"Ichigo! Why I never thought you'd call after…" Abandoning him to severe PTSD, being completely cut off from his friends, seeing his family (Karin and Isshin) keeping their forays into the spiritual world secret (rather badly), "...everything. What can I do for my favorite Strawberry?"

"One, don't call me Strawberry." Well, he was going to fail that one pretty quickly, "Two, you're the most perceptive guy I know, anything supernatural goes on...you know about it."

"These are facts, most certainly," Urahara replied, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach, "Why would you say such a thing now?"

"Mages, Servants, the Holy Grail War...ring a bell?"

"Isshin sent you to _FUYUKI_?"

"You didn't know?"

Of course, he didn't! When Isshin had come bragging about his brilliant idea to send Ichigo to a different school so that he didn't always look like a kicked puppy when his friends and family dealt with the supernatural (only Ichigo could look like a kicked puppy while scowling), which was all the time. He had nodded, after all, he had been thinking the same thing!

He hadn't been paying complete attention and therefore hadn't bothered to ask where his old friend was sending his son. He had been working off the basis that Isshin would have the sense to check the list he had given on PLACES TO AVOID in any and all possible circumstances. Fuyuki had been literally number one, in all caps, underlined, and italicized.

The Shiba were a unique bunch of people and Isshin was the genetic conglomeration of every defective gene they had.

"Maa, even sexy handsome shopkeepers can't know _everything_, most things certainly, but not everything." The ex-Capitan snickered, before turning grim, "Anyway, what exactly happened?"

"Long story or short story?"

"Short, I'll work out the rest or call again another time."

"I saw a kid get shish-kebabed by a weirdo with a lance, rushed to save him and bring the stick guy to justice, failed miserably." Ichigo paused, before continuing on, " Then glowy shit happened, and boom, I'm part of a Holy Grail War with a Servant and a whole HEAP of disadvantages...oh I also need to learn magic, sooner rather than later."

"Well done Strawberry, even I couldn't manage to dive off the deep end of a new section of a new supernatural faction in under a week, that is quite impressive!"

"Urahara…" Ichigo only really said his name when he was on the verge of being truly angry, so Urahara decided to stay somewhat serious, at least for the important parts of the conversation.

"I have some contacts, I'll see what I can do for you Ichigo...no promises though."

"Yeah, I figured, thanks anyway, can you, not mention this to my family or friends?" Trust issues? Perhaps rightfully so, "Saber! Don't threaten the elderly lady! No! She was here BEFORE I moved in and joined the War, so she can't be ASSASSIN in disguise!"

Urahara sighed despondently, moving his head far enough away to miss Ichigo's words.

"If that's what you want, Ichigo." There was silence, "He hung up on me…"

Despite the blatant disrespect, Urahara couldn't help but chuckle. First things first, give Isshin a stern lecture about having original ideas. They were a bad idea when he was a Capitan, they still were as bad as ever as a single parent.

"Now I wonder where I put Zeltrech's number…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Short chapter I know! But with all this Corona Virus stuff I've been busy with online school work! The horror! Anyway, the whole Avalon issue is dealt with (there was no way Emiya would leave something that valuable) and Illyasviel encounters Archer! Anyway, her overconfidence in Berserker and her wasteful command seal usage/wording was what allowed Archer to skedaddle on out of there._

_As to Urahara and Zeltrech? They're two peas in a pod, of COURSE, they know each other! Isshin really shouldn't have original ideas, which have included randomly attacking his son (parental abuse) and causing his PTSD to spiral out of control. _

_Not much Ichigo action this time or any Arthuria action, but he'll be prominent next chapter along with Ruler's place in the grand scheme of things._

_P.S: Thanks to Lord Nuxanor, I've just finished watching "The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious", and it was EXCELLENT! Can't wait for season 2! Also, for those Kimestu no Yaiba fans...the only truly good fic for the show I could find is called Demon in the Rough, check it out it's amazing!_

_Remember, review with constructive criticisms, compliments, or questions! _


End file.
